No Man's Land
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: A new student has joined the Lyoko warrior's, Xana has been acting strange then Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich get flung into the future after a malfunction with the super computer. R&R summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hope you like this, if not then whatever please review i might not continue the story)**

No Man's Land Ch1

It has been a month since William joined Xana and Xana's been creating more monsters then Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita could fight.

Jeremy was on the super computer fixing the scanners because they had a ton of glitches, Aelita was helping him, Yumi was reading a book while Odd and Ulrich were playing cards. James, a new student that transferred into there school and a new member of there team, walked in "All's quiet in the Desert sector, no hide nor hair of Xana"

There was an activated tower in the desert sector and had only one crab guarding it so they sent James in to fight it with Aelita but the tower deactivated on its own.

James Yenta was a new transfer student one day, he followed them to the factory and after about a week of earning their trust he joined them in their fight against Xana as a substitute incase Ulrich, Odd or Yumi were unavailable. James was tall; thin he had red hair and green eyes.

"This is the fifth week he did this" said Jeremy "What could Xana do by just activating and deactivating towers?" asked James Jeremy just shook his head and said "I don't know but what ever Xana is doing it can't be good"

James yawned "Whatever I'm going to get lunch anyone want to come with me?" everyone shook there heads and James just sighed "Right, well I'll be back in an hour call me if anything exciting happens" he got into the elevator and left.

After about an hour James didn't show up and Jeremy was still on the supercomputer fixing a glitch, which was spreading to the "return to the past" function on the computer.

Behind him sitting on the ground, Odd was still playing cards with Ulrich.

Odd said picking up a card, "Haven't you noticed how Aelita stares at, Jeremy" "how?" asked Ulrich raising an eyebrow Odd shrugged and said "I don't know but she at ogling him a lot lately but anyway I didn't like James before but with him on the team we might actually have a shot at taking down William with someone watching our backs"

Ulrich nodded in agreement, meanwhile below them the computer core was giving off sparks, the factory started shaking violently and then the "Return to the past" function kicked in and enveloped the factory in white light.

When the light faded Jeremy and the others where lying on the ground, Ulrich got up shaking his head "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know but why did the supercomputer activate return to the past?" asked Jeremy brushing dust off of his shirt. Yumi walked to the elevator and pushed the button but it didn't work "Uh guy's the elevator's not working" "So are the lights and the supercomputer" said Aelita and they noticed the computer screen was off.

"I'll call James and see if there's a power outage or something" said Odd but his cell phone wasn't getting a signal. Ulrich climbed the latter to the upper levels of the factory and his jaw dropped at what he saw. He ran back and said "you got to see this" They all climbed up the latter out of the computer room and they walked outside the factory and saw that the sky was grey with storm clouds and the city surrounding the factory was decimated, the building's were turned to rubble, cars were smashed like tin can's and all was silent except for the wind blowing through the silent streets.

"What happened here?", breathed Jeremy and Odd was across the street and said "I have a good guess" and they all looked across the street and saw a giant metallic spider was walking down the street with loud footsteps. The Spider was made of dark red metal looking like it was rusted, on the spider's face had it small red glass eyes, metal pincers and a giant Xana symbol on top of it's eyes, the eyes whirred around and it locked onto Jeremy and the others then a loud, synthesized voice boomed from the robot, "_**Targets Acquired: Genetic signatures recognized: Human, Gamma Protocol initiated" **_then the spider started marching towards them with more approaching from different directions.

End of Chapter 1

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this please review and tell me what you think)**

No man's Land Ch 2

The large robotic spiders started to close in on the factory Ulrich yelled; "Run!" and they all went back inside to the factory as the sound of the spiders getting closer with loud thuds and clunks,

"Now what do we do?" asked Odd as they ran back inside Ulrich didn't answer he led them to a manhole cover and he lifted the cover and they dropped down and started running through the sewers,

The giant metal spiders made it to the factory, one crawled up the side of the factory on to the roof and the eyes whirred around then the synthesized voice said "Recalculating, sending data, new orders required" then the back opened and three rust colored, spiky spheres flew out of the back and floated into the factory.

The Sphere's hovered above the entrance to the sewers and then flew in after the Lyoko warriors.

Meanwhile in a white room, a person dressed in white clothes, and a black helmet that covered the head and face, sat in a chair with wires plugged in through the person's skin and attached to the nerves that were in the back of the head and neck and more wires were connected to the person's ribs.

In front of the person were dozens of computer screens and on all the screens Xana's symbol appeared and then a message appeared

_**Unit 334 report:**_ _**unknown power surge detected, arachnid units sent to investigate, Human's detected in sector 443 units perused but humans escaped to sewers, Human genetic scan matched Lyoko warriors, Awaiting additional orders End report**_.

The person just stared at the screen then the message disappeared then a reply appeared

_**Reply: report received, orders: Pursue humans, capture and bring in to be processed. End reply.**_ The person in white sat in silence staring at the screens the then screens went back to the maps, radar,and security camera footage that was on before.

After a few minutes of walking and hiding in the sewers Odd lifted the manhole cover and climbed out, he recognized the area and that it was near Kadic, he called back to the others "All clear" The others climbed out of the sewer and they looked around they started walking towards Kadic.

End of Chapter 2

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this, please review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. please review)**

No Man's Land Chapter 3

James was in the elevator carrying a burrito, when the elevator opened to the computer room he saw that it was empty.

He walked in and looked around "That's weird they should be here, it's Saturday they usually hang around here on a Saturday" he thought to himself.

James just shrugged and plopped down in the seat in front of the super computer.

James saw that Jeremy was working on something but he didn't finish it. He sat back in the chair eating the burrito he had then the computer started beeping, he looked at the screen and he almost choked on the half eaten burrito that was in his mouth and he said to himself "Oh no, no, NO! Oh crap!".

Odd and the others made it to Kadic but the school was decimated except for one building, Jeremy looked around at what's left of the school.

It was late and the sky was dark with storm clouds the only building left standing was the gym and the foundations of the decimated buildings were overgrown with bushes and trees. They heard loud rumbling getting nearer to them and Ulrich said "Quick Hide!" they all hid in the bushes and Odd saw it was a large robot; it was the size of a Krabe, it had glowing red eyes, chain guns for arms and tank treads for legs. The Robot stopped looked around with a loud groan from the metal and it slowly rumbled away from them.

"What's the heck was that? And what's going on?" asked Aelita "Xana happened" said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw a dirty looking man wearing messy clothes and he had an extremely long beard. "And from the looks of it, that was probably a Destroyer, Z1-1 model from the looks of it, just a small fry" said the man scratching his chin.

"Uh who are you?" asked Yumi the man answered, "Tom uh I think can't remember, Xana just calls me Human #1029" he scratched his head "You were saying Xana did all this?" said Jeremy Tom nodded then looked around "If you want to know more we got to get moving before another patrol shows up" he walked quickly and quietly to the gym looked around the corner and motioned them to follow, "Should we trust him?" asked Odd "Do we have a choice" said Ulrich, they all just shrugged then followed and Odd saw that Xana's symbol was burned into the side of the building

"Xana put that there during his first attack, its his way of reminding mankind that he's in charge" said Tom looking at the symbol

"Xana's a he?" asked Ulrich raising an eyebrow Tom nodded then he led them to an ally way, there was a clap of thunder and it started to rain. The rust colored spheres followed from a distance. Tom led them to a dumpster, he pushed it to one side revealing a small trapdoor on the ground, Tom opened it revealing a ladder leading under ground then he climbed down first and the others followed.

After the humans climbed down the spheres transmitted the data to Xana. The ladder led to a small room under the building, in the room there was a computer, a desk, some chairs and boxes of food. Tom sat down on a chair then asked, "Now then what do you want to know?"

"Tell us all you know about Xana" said Odd Tom nodded then told them.

_**Flashback "**__I was only 7 when Xana attacked" _a seven year old boy in his room watching large Crab–like creatures stomp through the city blasting every person on sight. His parents entered the room and pulled him away from his window and they were running out of there home and into the street but his parents were shot in the head by the crabs. There lifeless bodies fell to the ground, the seven year old looked up at the crabs in terror "_My parents were among the first casualties and they weren't the last, within weeks Xana overran Europe, most people died fighting others were captured to be put to work, to be experimented on or just to be tortured for Xana's pleasure". _

The seven year old sat on the ground in a small room, the walls were rust colored metal, and one wall was a black screen with Xana's symbol on it "_Those who weren't killed were put to work, the young were put in a twisted version of a school brain washing them to serve Xana and that Xana was there master. _

_For most of my life, everything was bleak and hopeless Xana was master of everything. The U.N pulled together what troops they could and tried storming Europe to liberate the people but it was a horrible failure. Xana was ready for anything the U.N could throw at them; The Invasion was a failure, the landing forces were cut down before they had any chance to defend themselves and Xana broadcasted it to the whole world" _Tom sighed and continued "_A month later Xana declared war on the rest of the world, he invaded New York where the U.N were meeting, they were slaughtered in a long bloody battle on the streets where millions of other people died in the gutters" _

_"__all hope I had was snuffed out that day, I worked for most of my life in Xana's work camps until one day I was chosen." (End flash back) _"For what?" asked Jeremey "the arena" answered Tom "I fought and won my freedom that was three years ago" 

_They sat in silence for a few minuets letting the story sink in "Xana makes people fight in an arena for there freedom?" asked Yumi Tom nodded saying "only on rare occasions" _

_"That's sick" said Ulrich, Odd asked "You said Xana was a he, what do you mean?" _

_Tom scratched his head and said "When Xana was still conquering Europe, the resisting armies managed to hack into his supercomputer and damage him severely with a very potent virus, from what I heard he only barely survived by hiding in a back up drive before the virus could take it's toll on him, Xana could hardly control his armies in a small back up hard drive so he decided to take on human form" _

_"Human form?" said Aelita incredulously Tom nodded "That's what the rumor was around the work camps, Xana had taken human form during the war but the details were sketchy and no one has ever seen Xana in person aside from his robots and those he wants to punish himself but that is a really rare occasion" _

_Jeremey said "Fascinating, Xana can take human form" _

_"Where have you kids been for the past fifteen years? By the looks of your clothes you are not from around here are you?" asked Tom leaning back in his chair. Before they could explain there was a loud rumbling sound and then the ceiling was torn away by giant spider robots, there were aircraft hovering above the robots, the spiders picked them all up and dumped them into the back of the aircraft. "Where are they taking us?" asked Odd panic rising in his voice, he searched the metal cage they were in for a way out but it was hopeless "To the White Spire, to Xana" said Tom grimly._

End of chapter 3

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. please review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: i hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the late update i've been busy lately but now on with the story!)**

No Man's Land Ch 4

The transport plane flew through the sky smoothly, zooming over vast grassy fields and green forests. Odd looked out of the cage and saw out the window the landscape speeding by below them.

"Where are we going again?" asked Ulrich "I told you the white spire, Xana" said Tom glumly "After wiping out most of humanity, Xana established a base at the far edge of no man's land, the base is a tall white spire surrounded by high walls and smaller towers like a castle" Tom pointed to the landscape below outside the window "That use to be a town but Xana leveled it in a matter of minutes and planted trees"

"Why plant trees?" asked Jeremy Tom sighed and said "My guess is that its some part of a cleansing process, like kill the infestation, for example man, replant plants and recreate the forest to help the environment," Odd raised an eyebrow "So Xana's gone green" Tom nodded "Yeah in a way, its to help the planet heal from the damage mankind has done and it's been happening all over the world for the past five years or so, it would be nice if mankind wasn't forced to the brink of extinction".

They sat in silence for about an hour and then the engines rumbled and the transport started slowing down, starting to descend.

Tom got up off the ground and looked out the window "Well were here" he said then the others looked out the window. Outside was a tall white modern spire made of glass, steel and white concrete, surrounding it are very high walls with towers at every corner, they could see hundreds of dots on the walls skittering around Tom gritted his teeth "Screamers, I hate those nasty little buggers"

The plane landed at a small dock, the side of the plane opened revealing a path enclosed by high metal walls. A single humanoid shape, wearing tattered rags covering its entire body and face, stood there "Proceed to processing desk" it said in a metallic synthesized voice the cage opened and they walked out slowly, Jeremy looked around, the walls were high and smooth, preventing anyone from climbing.

Tom walked forward slowly and the others followed, they turned around a few corners and they stood in a line behind a bunch of people wearing ragged clothes.

The line was in front a desk, sitting at the desk was a humanoid robot, the robot's metal was polished and shined, it had Xana's eye in the middle of its face, there were similar androids standing beside it one held an old mini gun the other a sleek black rifle, behind the desk and androids were two large metal doors. The android stared at the person in front of its desk.

The android then said "Work camp" the man let out a sigh of relief then was dragged off by one of the androids and tossed out a door behind the desk.

"Why is he happy?" asked Odd Tom explained, "Well he gets to live that's for sure, the work camps aren't so bad you get food, a place to sleep plus you're among friends and probably family" the line slowly progressed most were sent to work camps and few others were sent to the arena.

One man was shaking then he shrieked "I got to get out of here!" he tried running back down the hallway but one android hefted its futuristic rifle, aimed then shot a small burst of crimson energy and the shot struck the man in the back and the man exploded and turned to a pile of ash.

Tom reached the desk and the Android leaned forward and stared at Tom then said "Well, well, well if it isn't the champion of the arena, recaptured, how was your freedom" "Really good but I was bored" replied Tom then the robot said "Work camp" then one of the guard androids escorted Tom to one door, he stopped turned to the Lyoko warriors saying "See ya on the other side, kids" then disappeared behind the door.

The Lyoko Warriors stepped up to the desk and the Android did a double take then said with his synthetic voice faltering a bit "Well, well, well what do we have here, children? No not just any children why if it isn't the Lyoko warriors, by my spark the master searched high and low for you"

"Fascinating, this robot semi independent from Xana and has like human qualities" thought Jeremy.

The Android's only eye changed from blue to crimson then a different voice spoke. The voice sounded deep, old and it sounded like it came from the bottom of a chasm "My old enemy, the Lyoko Warriors" then the eye swiveled and looked at Aelita "Well, another person I hopped to never see again, Hopper's little brat who was left all alone in Lyoko"

"What have you done Xana" demanded Odd The android spread his arms wide indication everything around him "Healing the planet" Ulrich snorted "Yeah right" The android continued "you see mankind is a disease and I am the cure to all of it, the violence, the wars, the prejudice, all of it, all gone now"

"What about the remaining humans you have in work camps" asked Yumi The android just waved and said "Free labor and I am keeping them here to protect the planet and themselves" "What about that man you blasted and the arena" demanded Jeremy the lens of the android's eye adjusted to Jeremy's face and the voice changed to a faux sense of pleasure and joy "For my amusement and to test those worthy of their freedom" then the eye changed from red to blue and the android declared "ARENA !"

one of the doors opened and the guard androids shoved the Lyoko warriors through the door and the door slammed itself shut. They turned and looked down the narrow hall and saw it led to an elevator.

They got onto the elevator, the doors closed then descended quickly into the dark, after a few minutes the elevator finally stopped, the doors opened they were in a large round room, the lyoko warriors stepped out of the elevator they stood in the middle of the room "Now what?" said Odd out loud then a bunch of robotic arms descended from the ceiling and started placing pieces of armor on their arms, legs and shoulders. After the robots finished with the armor they gave them individual weapons, Ulrich a katana, Odd a gauntlet with a button on it that says, "Push to fire", Yumi razor sharp disks, Jeremy a blaster, and Aelita got a black glove with a red glass circle the size of a base ball, in the palm of the glove.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Ulrich to no one in particular then a computerized voice answered "Survive" the wall in front of the group hissed then slid to the side letting in blinding white light after their eyes adjusted to the lights they saw before them a stadium with a large cheering crowd in the stands.

End of Chapter 4

**(A/N: i hope you enjoyed this. again i'm sorry for the late update. please review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: phew wow it's been a while. well lets just get this story going)**

No man's land Ch 5

The Lyoko warriors stared in awe at the large arena.

The stadium was packed with hundreds, maybe thousands of people wearing dark grey uniforms. They all walked out of the armory and into the field.

The battlefield was just a green field; at the four corners of the stadium were black iron gates. Odd looked up and saw that the sky was replaced with a large dome of earth "Were underground" Jeremy said, voicing everyone's thoughts, the black gates opened large groups of people were herded into the arena by more guard bots like cattle, the guard bots then gave them swords then the bots retreated back behind the black gates.

All the human's were gathered at the center of the arena in one large group, the crowd's cheers had faded and died, they all rose out of their seats and bowed. "What's going on?" asked Odd scanning the crowd, a disheveled man in a tattered prison uniform answered gruffly "Xana is coming".

On Lyoko James was searching the forest sector for an anomaly. The supercomputer's sensors were going haywire saying that there was a massive concentration of Xana's monsters in the forest and they were attacking a tower. With Jeremy away, James had to get someone to monitor the supercomputer so he got his younger brother Flynn to watch the scanner. The super computer awed Flynn and he was only five years old so no one would believe him if he told anyone

"Are there any video game's on this?" asked Flynn sitting in the chair "No but just watch the screen and make sure that the red dots, the monsters, don't make it to the blue dot, the tower" he got in the elevator and went to the scanners.

On Lyoko James wore a black form-fitting suit with shoulder and shin guards his weapon of choice was a disk with a laser edge that can cut through rock. He scanned the digital forest "anything Flynn?" "Nope" said Flynn over the radio after a few minutes of nothing James sighed "ok then I'll just go"

"Wait" said Flynn "What is it?" asked James activating his weapon causing to hum "There's a lot of red dots" "Where? At the blue dot?" asked James "No behind a yellow dot" said Flynn James eyes widened the yellow dot was him, he turned around and saw hundreds of assorted Xana monsters charging at him "Oh crap" said James.

At the arena, the crowed and prisoners were silent, everyone's gazes were at a tunnel, where footsteps echoed and the Lyoko warriors saw Xana in human form for the first time, He was tall, wore black robes with the Xana eye on his chest and wore a black helmet with a visor covering his face.

He was surrounded by dozens of guard robots carrying advanced weapons and all marched at the same time in an orderly precession, they marched to a section of the stands where there was a single white marble throne was, Xana sat down while the drones still stood at attention, scanning the crowd.

The entire arena was still silent then Xana waved a gloved hand in a bored motion then the stadium's crowd started cheering again "That's Xana!" exclaimed Jeremy everyone in the group of prisoners nodded "Yup ruler of the free world and the master of all mankind" said a man

"Or what's left of it" added a dark haired woman.

"Welcome one and all to the Arena!" announced a voice over loud speakers "Courtesy of our master Xana!" everyone in the stands cheered loudly

"Today is a special event, we have some old enemies of Xana here today, we have for the first time ever, the Lyoko Warriors!" the crowd cheered, "It's good to have a crowd cheer for us" said Odd waving to the crowd.

"Well I'll be damned" muttered one of the prisoners "What?" asked everyone in the group, he pointed up to where Xana was sitting and they saw he was clapping lightly "He's…clapping!" exclaimed one of the prisoners "So what?" asked Yumi they all looked at her "Xana rarely claps, he just sits there quietly all the time but this the first time I've seen him clap it must mean that he's pleased about something" answered the first man.

"Now we have a special treat for you tonight ladies and gents, all the way from the white spire, the captain of Xana's punishment force and three time champion of the combat arena, here he is ladies and gentlemen, Flynn Yenta!" the crowed roared and clapped,

The Lyoko warriors eyes widened while the prisoners gulped and started shaking "Oh crap, crap, crap, crap!" muttered a thin lanky man his legs started shaking "James's brother is alive" whispered Odd to Ulrich.

Aelita remembered James mentioning his brother, saying that he was usually shy and got into some trouble but was a good kid, she noticed the group of people started to look nervous "Why are you so nervous?" asked Aelita the prisoners all looked at her like she was crazy

"Didn't you hear? Flynn Yenta is here! We're so dead man game over! Game over!" croaked a man"Why?"

"Why? Why? He's the captain of Xana's punishment force, he's slain more people then anyone in this entire arena, he's unbeatable" explained the dark haired woman from earlier "Look!" cried one of the prisoners, everyone looked and they saw one of the black gates opening, they saw two light dots in the dark tunnel, then came a loud roar of an engine,

a futuristic looking motorbike zoomed out of the gate, it carried a single rider who wore a black and red form fitting suit and a black helmet with a visor down covering his face.

The crowd cheered louder then before, the bike circled the prisoners causing the people to form a circle, the bike rumbled to a stop, the rider got off his bike he waved to the crowd "Let the Games Begin!" cried the announcer "Get ready guys" said Odd as they stood in fighting positions, the rider pulled out a black metal staff he pressed a button, one of the edges glowed red and a curved blade extended from the end forming a spear, the rider twirled it and held it behind his back

"Lets go" growled the rider in an electronically distorted voice then he sprinted at the group.

End of chapter 5

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed this. i'll try to update faster, please review!)**


End file.
